The Generation After
by AyashaZ
Summary: The war has ended. Naruto became hokage, Sasuke vanish, and Sakura became a prominent member of the medical team. This story focuses on Yowane and Stark, two ANBU that were trained at the closing of the war and are now trying to live in peaceful times. It follows their struggles and their bond as teammates. Rated M for future chapters of explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the world of Naruto. This is my first piece ever. Hope you guys enjoy!

Yowane and Stark are original characters!

Introduction

Aya-tan: Hi everyone! umm yeah I'm Aya, its very nice to meet all of you. I would like to introduce Yo and Stark.

Yowane: Hello everyone. It's a pleasure.

Stark: yeah nice to meet you I suppose.

Aya: Be nice Stark, Yo can't just be nice to Yo and no one else.

Stark: I'm nice to other people too, I'm nice to people in charge and I'm nice to K...

Aya: That doesn't count. She is your teammate too.

Yowane: hehe ^-^' all right you too enough, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

Yo wandered over by Stark and leaned against a tree and declared, "I'm bored." expecting him to do something about their mission-less day and stop whatever he had been doing.

Stark sighed as he blinked. "Yo, I'm trying to meditate right now." He smiled and looked at her, "Now get going, go find a squirrel or something." He said with a smile. The Leaf Village was peaceful now, no longer the same place it had been. "And after the war, no one evil is around to do anything, just thugs. No missing-nin either." He sighed, "We are ANBU, and right now we aren't needed." He looked at her, "So the best thing we can do is sit, train, and wait."

Yowane sat down behind him and put her back to his, "but I don't want to wait. And I don't want to play with a squirrel or something. I want to go do something." She leaned her head back on his shoulder looking at him, "Can't some villains appear or Hokage make some festival or something? I mean Hokage is Hokage, that's as good as a magician, right?"

Stark sighed, "Yes, but since the war, each village created rather insightful policies, they didn't get too greedy, no one ran out ahead of the other, but things can't stay like this forever. Sooner or later, evil always wins." He paused, and he was right, unknown to him, The Sixth Hokage was in a desperate struggle as they spoke he was on the brink of death and fighting for his life.

Yo scratched her cheek gently with her nail, "Well, I wouldn't say evil always wins. It's more like good and evil can never win against one another." She sighed and closed her eyes sitting crossed legged for a moment in silence. "..." She suddenly fell over sideways with her legs still crossed, "Let's dooooo something" she pleaded almost crying out of boredom.

Stark sighed at Yowane and looked back at the Hokage's mansion, something wasn't right, no one was walking in or out, the storm clouds had gathered... Suddenly a burst of chakra exploding through the trees, "Was that the Hokage?" He said jumping out of the tree and running towards the mansion.

Yo flipped up off the ground darting through the trees tracing the chakra back to the mansion, "It certainly felt like it, but why would the Hokage be using so much chakra?" As they approached the mansion she grabbed his shoulder, "Lets keep our presence minimal for the moment."

"Fine. Don't fall behind then." He said, pulling down his mask and his hood up as he scaled the wall, ANBU were taught not to fully rely on chakra, in cases of espionage they were told to cut off their chakra flow, and use their own physical power. The source of the Chakra was coming from the ceiling; it wouldn't take _him_ long to get there.

Yo threw a rock at him and stuck out her tongue. Even in a time like this she would not put up with any doubt in her ability as an ANBU. She had kicked Stark's butt more than once. She pulled her own mask up over her lower face and scaled the wall quickly behind him. When they reached the ceiling she stopped to the side of a window to try and get a look inside, listening intently to the movement.

By the time Stark reached the top, something had changed, "Reverse Four Symbol Sealing Justu!" Rang out. He quickly pulled Yo up over the top of the building just as it happened, suddenly with one last burst of chakra, the roof they stood on caved in, both of them falling through.

As they fell Yo held onto Starks hand both of them jerking to a halt as a wire she cast from her sleeve caught onto solid wall and swung them over to the side of the room landing gracefully, she looked around. The calm was eerie but the fight couldn't be over, she looked back to Stark waiting to see what he would do. With an unknown enemy and unknown conditions their movements had to be in sync.

Stark dashed forward, the chakra had stopped and the Hokage's own chakra was weak, as he got closer he saw the figure on the floor, "Hokage!" He said kneeling down next to him, the room had been completely demolished, "Stark, Yowane, it was Uchiha Sasuke..." He muttered spitting out blood at the end of his sentence.

As Stark helped the Hokage, Yo stood with her blade in hand her own chakra emanating across the floor and air sensing out the building. She still sensed traces of chakra so she kept on guard her back to Stark and the Hokage, "How is that possible?" she asked as she slid her med kit next to Stark hoping he could do something.

Stark sat there, he was frozen, looking down he noticed the kit but he gulped seeing the Hokage's face. He had died..."Hokage. Naruto..." He said softly shaking him, "Naruto!" He said growling. When the Justu had dissipated, it didn't take Naruto, but it worn him down, to the point of death, but there was wrong. Looking down at Hokage's hand it was covered in blood, the seal was still on his stomach, but it was breaking... Blinking Stark realized what was happening, he dropped the body and grabbed Yo, "We have to leave now!" He said as he crashed them both through the window and down the side of the mansion.

Yo quickly realized what he saw and grabbed him at the base of the mansion skidding them to a halt, "There is no way we can leave now!" she looked at him. "We have to stay while the citizens evacuate. This is our duty as ANBU, and if we leave..." she could still sense a faint chakra lingering, observing, "that might be their plan."

Stark looked back up at the mansion thinking a moment and turned back to Yo, "Go find Sensei, start the evacuation. I'll keep the seal up as long as I can." Stopping he looked back at the mansion again, he could feel the Kubi's chakra growing, he looked back at Yo, "Please go." He said kissing her cheek quickly before he climbed the building once more. "Sealing Justu, Funijutsu, The Art of Sealing..." He said the words running through his head. "I hate sealing!" He grumbled, as he made it to the top, clapping his hands together, he began to draw the seal on the ground, flipping the Hokage's body over he sighed, "Chakra Draining Seal!" He pressed his hands down and began to work.

Yo growled slightly, angry with him, very angry. He always wanted to put himself in danger. Always wanted to protect Yo. Hokage be damned if she would not help at least a little. She kneeled down and bit her finger, a drop of blood fell, a swirl of mist and a cold wind devoured it. An Ice barrier shot up around the mansion, it wasn't much but at least enemies couldn't get to Stark. A flower of ice floated down on the corner of the barrier, her signature to let allies know the area was secured, a kind of calling card. She turned around and ran off, pulling her mask up higher covering the hot tears that flowed down her cheeks where Stark had kissed her as she began the evacuation of the citizen. As quickly as possible with Sensei leading the way and Yo taking up the back, eager to return, the citizens were escorted out of the immediate area.


	2. Chapter 2

Same as before! I don't own anything Naruto! ^-^

Stark tossed his mask aside as blood trickled down the side of his mouth, "Hokage, Naruto Uzimaki, Rest in Peace." He said softly. Stark's hands were beginning to shake, the loss of this much energy and blood to hold open the seal, was tearing him apart, but at the same time, the technique he was using, was draining the chakra out of the Kubi, weakening it slowly. "Almost done." He said seeing the Seal on the Hokage's stomach dissolving.

_"Another mortal thinks they can stop me!"_ The voice rang out clearly, across the rooftop. Stark gulped as he focused on the jutsu.

The evacuation complete, Yo vanished from the crowd, darting through the now desolate town, other ANBU following close at her heels for backup, dissolving a small area of her barrier she entered suddenly cutting off the rest of the ANBU as they pounded on the ice. She climb to the roof looking around and taking in the situation. "Stark!" she called out rushing over; several of the ANBU began setting up a four-corner barrier outside trying to take down her own barrier still unaware of the situation within.

Stark had finished. Destroying the seal on the ground he sat there with the body of the Hokage, "It's done, the fox is dead." He said to Yo wrapping his hand up slowly in a torn piece of his mask. He stood up, and smiled, "Told you, I could handle it." He smiled as he took a step forward, only to fall out of exhaustion and loss of his own chakra.

Yo slid forward catching him and laying him in her lap, "Idiot. Ask for help next time." She laid her hand on his chest and slowly infused small amounts of her own chakra into him just enough so his body wouldn't be overwhelmed. She sat there for a long time with him until the other ANBU came to assist and take Yo and Stark back into the village. It was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto is not mine, in case you didn't know. Yo is.

Several hours later, at the hospital, Stark lay in bed and looked at the ceiling, "I couldn't save him Yo." He said softly his hand still wrapped although now in a much cleaner and professional manner courtesy of Yo. "And with him gone, the Fox will be reborn by the years end." He said softly.

Yo stood at a counter and walked back over to him, completely ignoring his statement at first, "Pudding or Jell-O?" she asked sitting down beside him. "You need to start reproducing your blood and chakra. Honestly Stark, this is not your fault. There was nothing more you could have done. You stopped the Kubi and that's all Hokage would have wanted. Well, except maybe some ramen." She smiled softly trying to cheer him up.

"Maybe your right…" He said softly. "The doctors said I could leave. They said there was nothing wrong with me." He smiled as he sat up wanting to leave as soon as possible. He stood up once more, finally able to hold himself up. "Let's go please." He said with a smile.

She looked at him hard. Yo had much more medical training and experience than half of the doctors here. "Only if you are cared for. And you take it easy. When I said I wanted you to entertain me I did not mean for you to hurt yourself." She stood up slowly and held out her hand giving in to his whim, unable to deny him, as usual.

Stark nodded as he took her hand and led her out, to his house, he had moved out of his families house a long time ago. Smiling he led her in.

She blushed slightly as they entered the house, "Remember," she said, the words stumbling out. "I'm only here to help take care of you so you can rest and feel good. Not to mention I'm on house arrest for locking the other ANBU out." Stark laughed. Yo was a bit of an oddity in town and not accustomed to other peoples homes.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. I wasn't planning on anything. Not exactly been a good day." He said softly as he opened the door, making sure the door to his room was closed, "Make yourself at home. Just don't go in my room. There is a spare bedroom if you want to stay here but that's my only rule." He said with a small smile as he walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror leaving Yo blinking after him.

"_Sarutobi! Grandson of the Third Hokage. You are a foolish human. What made you think you would be worthy of my power?"_

Stark growled the Kubi's voice was in his head now. "Shut up." He said softly, making sure Yo wouldn't hear. He stared into the mirror. The Kubi's eyes looking back at him.

"_You will fall to the hatred within your heart, just as the pathetic boy before." _As Stark lifted his hand to smash the mirror the voice was gone, and he was standing there panting, his hands gripping the sing. He unraveled the wrappings, showing a seal on his palm.

"I will control you, just as he did. I will not let him down." He said softly as he rewrapped his hand and left the bathroom.

Yo stood outside the bathroom door, "Are you okay Stark?" she asked leading him to the couch when he emerged. "I'm here to help you, not to make myself at home." She sat him down, "I really don't care what those stupid doctors say, your chakra is still all over the place and you look like the living dead. So please, rest." If Stark didn't rest soon Yo would get into one of her moods and make him rest. She didn't relate well to people but she did to Stark. And if she knew anything, he wasn't himself. Stark was one of two people she trusts in this town at all.

"Fine." He said with a sigh as he lie on the couch and quickly fell into a deep

sleep where he was tormented of visions of the Fox demon, devouring him, and destroying those he cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto.

Weeks past, and people mourned. The process of choosing a new Hokage began and the village slowly began to recover. Yo sat in a chair reading next to the couch where Stark had taken to sleeping lately. She still worried about him even though he continued to insist that nothing was wrong.

Stark yawned as he stood up and stretched, "I am going to go train, okay?" He said with a smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm just going to go work on my taijutsu, like master Lee used to teach me." He said as he quickly gathered his training weights and left. Once he was out of sight of the house he put on his weights and smirked dashing through the forest, "Okay, time for the real fun." Since he had the Kubi's chakra now, he was able to do so much more then he could before, even genjutsu. He was finally getting somewhere. "Time to start, Eight Gates Release: Gate of Opening, Open!" He said, his body tensed as chakra poured into his body, the grass at his feet shifted, "Front Lotus!" He said doing a spin kick snapping through the tree with the heel of his foot. He smirked landing on the ground.

Yo sighed as he ran out. She knew something changed and she had an inkling but she would not pry. She could sense his chakra, but not his in some way. There was a knock on the door as she opened it another ANBU stood there. "We have decided your house arrest and suspension are over, we need all the ANBU for keeping the village calm." Yo nodded and the ANBU vanished. This was good at least, she was starting to get a little bit stir crazy. She decided to prepare some of her packs just in case and rolled them out. Needles check. Kunai, Check. Wire, Check. And she continued down the list. She packed up her stuff and walk outside through town and over to where Stark was training, "Hey!" she yelled sure he already sensed her, "You seem recovered. I'm leaving," she yelled up toward him a hint of sadness in her voice, but she would not impose on him any longer. Her home was in the woods surrounding the village.

Stark almost frowned, "Okay. See you around I guess?" He said softly, closing the gate once more, his chakra returned to normal levels. He walked forward towards her, his body was sweating, tense. The eight gates was a technique that could kill the user if toyed with.

She looked down, "Well it's not like you need me, or really ever even made use of the fact that I would have helped you to do stuff. I mean I can't just keep imposing on you and my suspension just ended so I'm not under house arrest anymore. Besides its not like we don't live in the same village. Right?" she looked up at him. She was so accustomed to seeing him train, so used to being with him it almost didn't even phase her, almost. Other girls in the village would become so nervous around him, trying to impress him. It was annoying to watch.

"Actually, I was planning on leaving the village for awhile." He said softly, "I am quitting the ANBU. Leaving the village." He said looking at the ground, "Thank you for everything Yo, now and in the past. It was great being able to work with you." He said softly as he kissed her cheek and began walking towards his house.

Yo felt numb for a moment, frozen where she was. She quickly grabbed his shoulder somewhat hesitant with what she would say, "Where are you going off to..." she paused for a moment looking down, "without your team?" Yo turned sideways, all of her belongings she held in a bag on her shoulder ready since she had left his house. "A team is a team and you can't just quit it like you can quit the ANBU." She wouldn't be able to stand him leaving, the other villagers didn't accept her and her team was the only ones who would support her.

"It will be dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." He paused, "I can't let that happen. As an ANBU I've spent my entire life fighting to keep those I love safe, we had to sacrifice emotion, all to make sure those we loved were safe." He looked down at her, "Yo... Akai and you were the ones I loved, my only friends, my only family. I am the last of my clan. The only other person I consider family is Sensei." He shook his head, "I must sound crazy now."

She shook her own head in reply, "No one here is my family either. It's not crazy. You know my story. As an abandoned child, not even from this village, I'm not really accepted, so I really didn't know a family, or friend. No one wants a child from another village, especially one who was learning to control her powers. I was trained since I was a baby to withstand poisons and to fight for this village and the people of it, to be an assassin but never being accepted. It wasn't until you and Akai that I had a friend, now you are my everything. So how can I just sit back and watch as you try and run off on your own somewhere dangerous, when like you say, I have spent my life protecting people supposedly dear to me, when the people who are dear are right in front of me." she leaned against a training post, "But I won't make you do anything, you don't have to protect me." Yo had been abandoned on the outskirts of the town and brought in, the Hokage and the others taking care of her assumed Yo originally came from the Mist village but, by the time they found that out she was a member of the Leaf Village and already an ANBU. Stark was pretty much in the same boat. His family had been killed off, obliterated. No one knew too much about it. It was kept quiet, as things of that nature usually are. Yo tended to hang around Stark when they were children. She often stayed out late at night when she couldn't control her chakra and the mist shrouded her, that's why she lived out in the forests now. Stark and Akai seemed to be the only ones that didn't mind, didn't think she was a freak. They were like her, alone.

Stark sighed looking at the ground, his mask off, "Fine...But the second you get hurt, I am bringing you back here." He said softly looking into her eyes, "We are heading to the Forest of Death, I have to find something." He said grabbing his bag and waiting for her.

She walked over to him her own mask still up, she felt safer with it for some reason, "Why bring me back here? The Forest of Death is as much my home as this is." she grinned and bumped her shoulder into him trying to slightly lighten the mood, "And if you get hurt should I bring you back here? Or just treat you. I mean after all, I may not be as strong as you but I can certainly be considered one of the best healers." She started to walk towards the gate of the village a smirk on her face masked in her cowl.

Stark growled reaching out and grabbing her by the chin ripping off the cowl, kissing her lips roughly, "Just shut up and keep walking." He turned and marched out of the gate not turning back to see her expression or if she was even following. They left the village and were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything Naruto. That is all ^_^

Sorry guys this one is kinda short and next chapter it will get good just fair warning

Yo walked beside him her face covered with a slight blush the whole trip thankfully hidden somewhat by the cowl she had quickly replaced. Surprised at him and the fact she enjoyed it kept her silent. He had always kissed her and Akai's cheeks, he was a gentleman, but never had he kissed her lips before. Now she spoke up as it was nearing midnight and there was an inn a little ways up. "Would you like to stop or continue going, and don't think about me. I am an ANBU too, I can keep up." She turned and looked at him, a determined look in her eyes but still with a small blush.

"Let's stay for the night." He said softly, they were already out of the Village and the forest of Death, they were still in the land of Fire, heading towards the ocean. He walked into the inn; it was quiet, empty besides the owner sitting behind the counter. Walking over Stark pulled out some money, "One or two rooms?" The man asked, Stark looked back at Yo, "Well?" he asked looking at Yo expectantly.

She leaned against the wall with her back to them," There's no reason for two rooms. We have a long way to travel, and limited funds. Besides it's not like your some stranger."

Stark nodded softly, as he paid for one room, and walked up the stairs. "Okay, you can keep the bed, I will sleep on that couch." He said as he set his things down and walked towards the shower, "Go ahead and just relax now." He said softly as he pulled off his shirt and walked into the bathroom.

She wouldn't argue with the bed. She smirked and as the door shut Yo walked over to the window and opened the panes breathing in the fresh air taking her mask off. She decided to stay sitting on the sill of the window while waiting for Stark to come out of the shower. Yo began to nod off, the feeling of a threat far off but something warm and sweet, almost burning, drifting in the air through the window cast her thoughts and worries away, fogging her mind. Before long she was breathing softly her head against the side of the window deeply asleep.

Stark walked out slowly and quietly trying not to wake Yo. He picked her up and laid her softly down on the bed smiling softly and brushing a strand of hair out of her face with the back of his hand. With a sigh he got dressed and reached for his mask, not noticing the scent with his mask filtering it out. Time to test the new power. He walked to the window and vanished off into the forest. But after some time, a large chakra source could be felt closing in.

Yo sat up suddenly in the bed, the poisons in her body finally taking effect and neutralizing the gas. Thoughts raced in her mind. Chakra, an open window, Stark missing, and poison in the air. She pulled her mask on quickly to keep more of the poison out of her lungs. Yo jumped on to the windowsill, stumbling slightly at first but picking up speed as she traced Stark's chakra, still recovering her senses she suddenly colliding into him, "Something's here."

Stark sighed and stopped his flow of chakra, "Your right." He said looking off to the distance. He knew something was coming for a while and was slightly annoyed and surprised that she had just now noticed, "But what?" He spoke softly, so that only she could hear him.

She stood with her back to his speaking softly, "My guess would be our own village. Seems like they must have taken our quick departure as some admission to guilt. The technique earlier was poison. In this case we were lucky it was a tranquilizer. But keep your mask on because two can play at this game. I taught this technique, how stupid do they think I am?" Mist gathered and Yo's chakra stayed basically undetectable. She dumped a vile into her hand and the mist seemed to consume it. "Come out to play now." she whispered mist spreading quickly covering the entire area.

Stark grew slightly worried checking now to make sure she was ok. He hadn't noticed the poison gas. A sigh escaped his lips after affirming she was fine. Then he simply watched, keeping his eyes on the trees around them, "If they get close...I will take care of them." He said softly. If he had learned anything from his days of working with Yo and her mist, and it was how to fight in the mist itself. He would never tire of the endless gentle swirls of color that changed so quickly along with her moods.

Yo was concentrating on the mist and masking her and Stark's chakra, hiding within, she would point in a direction every few seconds and a shadow would pass. She was glad that Stark felt safe with her mist, it hung around him and he created a certain aura with it, almost charging it. She bit her lip admiring him for a moment, "I can keep them at bay and lost, but a few keep slipping through. Want to pick them off or find out what they want?"

"Off." He said smirking as he walked forward, the mist moving aside for him creating a clear path in the maze, "How should I kill them?" He said softly looking back at her.

"However you want, just do it quick, I'll lead them to you. And carful one is strong" the mist swirled leaving a thin veil, enemy bodies visible.

"Fine, that will be easy." He breathed in softly, staring the enemy in the eyes, as he reached back into his pack and pulled out about six kunai, three on each finger, he spun the first two and sent them out, a second later, two bodies hit the floor, then the next two. And another two thuds, Stark smirked as he pulled off his mask, "Come on, it's just you and me now." He spun the last two kunai around his fingers and waited.

Yo yelled through the mist, "Put your mask back on, I don't want to have to hea..." she was cut off as a barrier wrapped around Stark and the large man that emerged. She cursed and looked up. The others were dead: this was the last one. She walked easily through the now red mist to the barrier. She couldn't dispel her own poison mist within. It was completely cut off.

"You think I am afraid of inhaling my own partner's poison?" He yelled at the man, as the mist grew thicker, "You make me laugh. I have been around her so long I may as well be breathing air." He said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a box of cigs and lighter, popping one into his mouth he smirked, "Fire release: Flaming Ash!" He yelled as he lit the cig and inhaled, when he let go of it, the mist was over taken by the steaming hot smoke that left his lungs, the cloud was massive, covering the man and burning him.

Poison was spreading through the air quickly now rising up in the hot air sticking to the top of the barrier. The man's chakra was diminishing and Yo was in complete control of all the mist again. She appeared next to Stark a clean mist blowing his smoke and heat away the poison mist shrouded around her seeping back into her body. "Can we go back now?" she asked her mask up and eyes down slightly tinted red and purple from the blood and poison the mist had absorbed. It was probably only 3o'clock and they we're traveling in the morning. She acted like nothing happened.

"Yeah, lets head back." He said walking back slowly with her like they had just gone on a walk, his training was cut short thanks to the appearance of these men, and his own partner, but he still got some sort of work out.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything Naruto.

Warning: Starting to get graphic here ladies and gents.

On the way back Yo thought about what happened. She punched him hard in the side, "Next time you go out training, tell me! And don't assume I would fall asleep." she blushed; "It's bad enough I let the poison affect me at all." she climbed back in the window.

"I thought you were tired." He said laughing softly as he helped her through the window then himself, with a smile he tossed his mask aside and his gear and sat on the couch.

"I am now." She threw her mask on the bed as well as her shirt exposing her bound chest and pale face to the moon light. Then she sat down and faced him, "Quit running away or I'll beat you up."

"What?" He said as he took off his shirt and lay down on the couch.

"I don't know. You always vanish." She kicked off her shoes. Throwing a blanket at him attempting to hit him in the face, which of course failed as he easily caught it. she wrapped up in one of her own and threw her pants next to her shirt and fell on the bed. "So quit vanishing and stay by me, I know its selfish. But it's not like you have to protect me. I just don't want to lose my family." She closed her eyes turning her back to him.

Stark smirked as he stood up quietly and lay down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, "Fine then." He smirked as he lay there holding her, watching her reactions. She would get so worked up, it was cute when she was angry and embarrassed.

"Fine" She blushed deeply and stayed still for a moment thinking, then rolled over in his arms. "I don't mind this." Yo slid her arms out of her blanket that separated them.

"Neither do I." He said softly as he lay there, trying to keep calm and collected surprised by this new bold Yo.

Yo bit her lip sliding her arms around his neck, she mumbled softly, "I like the fact that this way I know you're here and I can feel you."

Stark blushed as he tensed at her words, "Fine, fine, sleep." He said as he closed his eyes tighter hoping to fall asleep soon feeling embarrassed himself now.

She chuckled slightly and undid the blanket throwing it over top of the both of them and snuggled close to him.

Stark tensed, he kept his eyes closed, so he wouldn't be rude, "Um, you didn't have to." He said softly into her ear.

She hesitated a moment but figured this was pay back for the kiss, even if she liked it too. She stretched up and kissed him gently for a long moment, "You don't have to keep your eyes closed. It's dark, and don't worry this way we can keep each other warm."

He nodded softly as he lay there, and held onto her, opening his eyes and relaxing a bit.

The light from the moon was faint but it was enough that she could make out his features. She kissed him once more and smiled at him, "see nothing here that I don't give you permission to look at, I mean your already holding me."

"Okay, okay." he said making sure to keep facing straight ahead, and trying to keep his eyes from wandering. Regretting his attempt at teasing her seeing how quickly it had backfired. "I don't want to do anything rude Yo..." He said softly.

"It's not rude." she sat up on her knees and smiled; "I'm not ashamed of what I have". she blushed and was grateful for the semi dark, "besides I like you."

Stark blushed, "Yo, just go to sleep." He said turning over and hiding the slight blush on his face, and the bulge in his pants. "I...I like you too, but we can't do that right now..." He had to be safe; he had to remain in control of his emotions right now, with the fox inside of him.

Yo pouted slightly crawling towards him draping her head over his, "but why?" she kissed him, more roughly this time "there's still lots of time before daybreak, and it would be like training." she blushed remembering. "Like if you or I got captured."

"What? What do you mean?" He said blushing as he looked away, trying to hide his face in the pillow, he wasn't an overly horny guy, but it seemed like even he was reaching his limit. With her breath ticking his ear he wasn't even able to half pay attention to what she was saying.

She laid her head on his pillow and watched him, "Well, it could be training in a lot of ways." she blushed "Depending on how you want to look at it." Yo usually wasn't the one to initiate things, but for some reason she wanted this, "Female ANBU get this type of training, not all nin, just the ANBU." she blushed deeper admitting this fact. Not many people, even in their own village, realized that the female ANBU were taught how to keep information even during...she shook her head embarrassed by the memory.

Stark stopped, "What?" He said, the smile was gone, the blush, gone. His head turning back towards her, his eyes glowing slightly as he sat up on his elbow, "They did what?" He said in a low tone, the very thought that they would even think about doing that, made the inside of his mind scream with anger, he shook his head, trying to keep calm, his mind was getting filled with horrid thoughts. Not to mention most of the ANBU were trained at extremely young ages. "Yo, if they did that to you...I can't let them get away with that." He said growling as he clenched his fist his teeth grinding.

She buried her face into his chest, regretting reveling the villages secret, "This is why we're not supposed to tell any of the males in the village. It's a female's weakness, so we have to find some way to be a little more equal." she tilted her head downward and blushed "I never technically passed... Technically I never took the test. I was skilled enough at genjutsu at that time" she spoke quietly "and who would think a little girl was casting an illusion. I ran away before anything actually happened" she was quiet "because I didn't want someone to touch me unless I liked them a lot. I suppose it would have been different if there were other female ANBU in training at the time, but we haven't had any females other than me since, I'm not sure, probably Tsunande."

"That can't be true...The Hokage, wouldn't have allowed that..." The realization was sinking deeper into his mind

He growled softly closing his eyes; a voice in his mind rang out_, "Already going to snap? Little Saru?"_

Stark opened his eyes, glowing slightly, "I'm sorry, I..." He was lost at words, he didn't know how to respond, he had to keep his emotions in control, or he could end up hurting Yo.

Yo hugged him, "It's fine, most of the girls used to like it or so I have heard from the trainers when I asked why it had to be done. And Hokage didn't know. He was a man after all." she kissed him softly. "Don't let it bother you ok? It doesn't change the fact that you're here right now with me."

"Most girls liked it?" He said blinking as he looked at her, "Are we thinking about the same thing? And the fact that they hide it from the Hokage, it was our job to work for him, I can't believe, they would do that to you, it makes me so angry..." He said growling, he held onto her, the heat was growing in his body, he simply closed his eyes tightly and tried not thinking about it, but it was too much.

She held onto him, "Yes were talking about the same thing. They are curious I suppose. It's kind of a big thing to young girls and this way it is safe. If the Hokage is female she knows. As far as I know you are the only male to know this information." she curled up closer to him, closer to his heat. "Stark, just forget I mentioned it. I'm ok with just staying like this," she was quiet for a moment, "even if I wanted to continue from the other night when you had kissed me." she mumbled under her breath

"It's not right, I... I wanted to give that feeling to you..." He said softly, "It's not right what they tried to do, it's not what we're taught." He growled, it was ANBU, things of that nature were common, most of the men had to endure long amounts of torture and pain for training, "I'm sorry." He said softly, "I should just drop it." He said as he held onto her tightly, he was afraid to lose it, he couldn't break down.

She blushed very deep, "Didn't I just say I ran away?" she buried her face "I'm a…" and she mumbled the last word into his chest and kept her face there waiting for him to realize as a blush crept up her face.

"I know, but still, it's not right what they did or tried to do, that isn't the shinobi way." He growled as he lay there.

"Well you can still give me that feeling." she whispered, "There's nothing we can do about it right now. There hasn't been any other female ANBU since me in a long time. That was 10 years ago, they probably don't even do that anymore" She bit her lip trying to ease his worries.

"You're right." He said softly as he lay there, "I'm sorry for how I was acting." He said calming down a little more.

She smiled softly, "Don't worry about it, I feel the same way." Yo laid next to stark listening to his heartbeat her eyes closed.

Stark nodded softly as he lay there, trying to dodge what he had said earlier. He had gotten angry, and even jealous at the thought of another man touching her, why? She was his friend, he did care about her, but why jealousy? He never felt that feeling before, not in such an intense way. He would have killed anyone that touched her at that moment. Was it the fox? Or did he really care more about her then even he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything Naruto.

Warning: Lemon

Yo rolled over in his arms and wrapped her hands around his arms that still held her waist, "Don't leave, ok?" she whispered almost to softly to hear.

"I won't. I promise." He said with a smile as he held onto her, pulling her against him, and holding her there.

Yo turned her head and kissed his cheek softly a soft blush on her cheeks. Stark blushed slightly, as he laid there, "Just so you know Yo, I have never really been this close to a woman before..." He said softly as he lay there.

"I've never been this close to a man before." she said quietly.

He nodded softly, holding her, "I'm sorry about getting angry earlier... I don't know what got into me." He said softly as he lay there.

She blushed; glad she wasn't facing him his hands warm on her bare flesh, "You really don't have to be sorry, but you could…" she stopped regretting she was even going to ask him, "never mind."

Stark blinked, "I could what?" He said blushing slightly; he still had clothes on besides his shirt.

She laughed slightly, "nothing" now feeling his bare chest against her skin was amazingly warm.

Stark blushed as he laid there, now remembering that she was half naked underneath the blanket, and under his arms...He began to focus on keeping his other head calm now.

Yo bit her lip her arms had goose bumps and every time he moved it sent a small shiver down her spine.

Stark, was thinking about her body too much; his legs shook a bit, as his member grew harder, creating a bulge in his pants.

Yo was so close to Stark; she could feel him against her. A small moan escaped her lips and she quickly bit down on her lip to shut herself up, praying that Stark didn't hear such an embarrassing noise.

Stark blushed tensing and growing more excited when he heard her, a feeling in his mind appeared like a primal lust, he couldn't get it out of his head, soon he was harder then ever and unable to hide it.

Yo blushed deeply covering her mouth with one hand, she could feel how hard he was and was glad she wasn't the only one feeling like this. She took a breath to steady herself and turned her head kissing him hard on his lips.

Stark blushed as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tightly pulling her against his own body and keeping her there.

Yo shivered ever so lightly blushing in his embrace. This was her teammate, and she loved it. She took a breath, the kiss ended and Yo watched him to see what he would do now.

"_Make your move boy_." Stark growled at the voice in his head as he kissed her once more, rolling them over so she was on her back, and he was laying over her, his member rubbing against her womanhood.

Yo's eyes closed tightly as she moan softly feeling him rub against her, her breath quickening slightly.

Stark blushed as he used his hands to prop himself up, looking down at her, "Are you ready?" He said softly as he reached down ready to pull his member out.

Yo unraveled the binding around her chest and slid it off her shoulders slowly then nodded laying both hands above her head which lay slightly turned to attempt to cover the blush on her cheeks.

Stark, gulped softly as he pulled out his member and moved her panties aside, rubbing the two together as he leaned down and began sucking on her breast.

Yo blushed even more biting her lip, "Ahh Stark" she whispered taken by surprise.

"Shh Yo." He said blowing air onto her wet nipple softly as he kissed her neck and smiled sitting down on his knees, "Were on our own mission remember? No need to alert anyone of our position." He smiled teasing her as he waited, motioning for her. Yo pressed her lips and turned her head slightly, embarrassed as she crawled over towards him, looking up at him through her lashes, curious what he was thinking.

Stark panted softly as he sat there on his knees, his member lying between his legs, "Um, what would you like to do first?" He said with softness in his voice.

She blushed more and took his hand turning him to face the edge of the bed and she got on the floor between his legs and looked up to make sure this was ok.

Looking down at Yo, he paused gulping slightly. "If you wish." He said trying to hold his voice from shaking in anxiety. His member was the opposite, growing even more excited with her new position it now stood up at attention, throbbing.

She kissed his member softly on the head before licking along the shaft slowly her hands shaking slightly as they massaged his balls.

Moaning softly, the simple feeling of her tongue was bliss, and he had never felt a woman grasp his balls before, it sent tingles down his spine.

Hearing him moan excited her and she was happy she could make him feel good. She slid his member slowly into her mouth and began to suck softly, flicking her tongue over the head.

His legs tensed, as his member grew harder, hotter in her mouth. He moaned slightly louder unable to contain it, he simply lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, biting his lip.

She continued to massage his balls gently as she began to suck harder pulling his member deeper into her throat closing her eyes tight, her entire body shivering softly.

"Yo, please." He said panting, "It feels like your sucking out my chakra." He said only slightly joking knowing full well she could easily absorb chakra from him. He laid there panting as he looked down at her; the sight was breath taking. His balls churned with liquid and soon the shaft became tense as his sperm waited to come out.

She sucked harder feeling his member harden squeezing lightly on his balls. She wanted to kiss him and tell him not to give away their position, but his member was too large and filled her entire throat and mouth.

Just as he was about to burst, something shifted outside the window, someone watching, a spy. "_Boy, you have an observer_." Stark growled clinching his eyes as he reached down past Yo, and into his bag grabbing a kunai and tossing it out the window, just as he came. The combination of events, caused Stark to howl, uncontrolled for a moment, covering the sound of his kunai plunging into the man, and the sound of him yelling as he hit the ground. Stark laid in the bed panting. He was unaware to how much actually came out.

Yo swallowed much of it, but much of it actually covered her, her face, her chest and, her torso. She sat on the ground on her knees her feet splayed out and her hands in between her legs as she panted softly, half aware that Stark had done something, but choosing to ignore it, afraid to learn someone was watching her other than Stark.

Even after shooting out such a load, Stark's member still stood throbbing before Yo, he sat up slowly, pushing himself off the bed, and he looked down at her in astonishment, "Yo, I..." He said blushing deep red; he had never released that much before.

She looked up and smiled at him tilting her head. She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist his liquid dripping off her, "As long as it felt good."

"Good is putting it lightly." He said hugging her back, "But I must apologize." He said pulling out of her embrace and pushing her down onto the bed, his dick dripped with liquid from the head as he jacked it off slightly looking down at her. She was naked, covered already. It was beautiful, in such a perverted way. But he liked that.

Her hair was spread out around her head in a circle and she watched him and shivering slightly. She thought she was close to him before, but now looking at him, she felt like this was a completely different level of trust. "Why must you apologize?" she asked quietly.

"_Yes boy. Why apologize?"_ The demon fox laughed wickedly in his head, he fell forward, stopping himself as he landed on the bed; he positioned himself between her legs, nothing now between his member and her womanhood.

Yo blushed deeply and could feel how wet she had already become she was a little bit afraid, only a little. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him taken aback slightly by herself and his sudden apology.

"Because I won't stop..." He said softly as he forced himself into her, spreading her wide, very quickly, making sure to press himself all the way until it reached the base. He moaned loudly as he felt her warmth surrounding him.

She tilted her head back crying out and panting heavily holding on to his neck for support. It was amazing, she could feel him all the way inside. "Ahh" she blushed "Sta..." she yelled.

Stark had lost himself in the pleasure, his mind was blank only his body was in motion, soon he felt a heat rising over his shoulders, his thrusts became harder, going deeper into her, unknown to him, the red chakra of the fox was actually crawling over him. His eyes shifted red, his teeth sharpening slightly as he pounded harder and harder.

She screamed softly panting heavily her eyes shut tightly and her nails digging into his back "STARK!" She called out her body trembling in pleasure. Her heart was beating fast and she kissed him startled to feel fangs against her lips and feeling her mist wrapping around them absorbing stray energy.

Stark howled once more as he fucked her, the bed hitting the wall. His body was scorching with heat, his member tensed once more as his insides began to build up.

Yo panted hard and reached up grabbing the headboard, Starks body on fire. Her breasts bounced with every thrust and she looked up at him one eye open moaning loudly, "Ahh, Ahh, so" she yelled, "Hot" and she was surprised to see that the chakra was covering Stark, and she thought it must be her eyes playing tricks soon distracted by the intense heat burning inside of her.

Stark tensed as his body locked pounding in one final time, pressing deep in as his balls finally gave, dropping every bit of his liquid and forcing it out into Yo.

Yo moan loudly her body slightly rising off the bed as she dug her nails deeply into the railings of the bed panting. Her face flushed, heat spreading through her body, she could feel his liquids inside her.

Stark laid there atop of her, motionless, his member still flowing with liquid as he lay there panting, his eyes closed body weak. "Yo, my energy..." He said softly almost asleep mid-sentence realizing that the mist had been absorbing his or rather the foxes charka.

She kissed him giving him what little energy she had. He was hot too, although when she kissed him there where no longer fangs, maybe it was all her imagination. She laid under him panting her eyes still closed still able to feel his member she mumbled quietly, "Ahh, Stark, It's so hot."

Stark nodded, trying to pull his hips back slightly, but unable to get his member completely out, only to have it slide back in, pressing his liquids further into her, "Sorry." He said.

She panted softly and moaned tilting her head back, her body trembled and she bit her lip holding back another moan. They stayed like this until the sun rose.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing Naruto

The sun rose early, too early. Stark moaned rolling over in the bed; he was content on staying asleep. But he knew that they had to leave. The other ANBU would be looking for them soon, and they were only a few days from the leaf village.

As Stark rolled away Yo shivered pulling the blankets over her head and snuggling next to him, "Why does the sun always wake up so early?" she questioned to herself and to Stark.

"I don't know..." He said softly kissing her forehead through the sheet and rolling over, off the bed and onto his feet. He moved around the room quickly, silently, grabbing his clothes and moving into the bathroom, without a sound besides the door closing behind him.

Yo blushed under the covers and sat up keeping the sheet wrapped around her. She looked over at the window still open and got up to close it smelling the blood of the man from the night before. She packed all her things back into her bag, and put Starks away as well, setting them next to the door, which she also locked. She sat down on the bed and waited for Stark to finish.

Stark soon walked out of the shower, dressed in some normal clothes, making sure to pack his shinobi armor away.

Yo slipped quietly passed him still wrapped in the sheet into the bathroom, dropping the sheet to get into the shower. She emerged in a few minutes in semi-normal clothes, normal for her anyway which consisted of a half top and some baggy pants that tied off half way up her calf. He excuse was this way she could show off her tattoos. She walked out tying up her hair that was still dripping and looked over at Stark.

Stark nodded, "Let's be on our way then." He said with a small smile and led her out of the inn and down the road to continue their travels. He didn't seem too intent on bringing up the events of the past night. So it would be up to her.

Yo nodded following him out of the inn and down the road keeping pace with him. She stayed quiet a while and was perfectly content to. She thought for a while, "Stark?" she asked, "Should we be trying to move fast and away from the other ANBU or should we be trying to look like normal travels and suppress our chakra." She looked over to him, "Both have their advantages..." she blushed looking at him and remembering the night before.

"Yo, we are no longer ANBU, we are missing-nin to them at least... All of the ones that we called friends...No more." He said softly. "We will travel at whatever pace we want. We are to be, whoever we want to be now." He said holding a smile, "And you may wish to suppress your chakra..." He spoke from experience he had trained himself, never to release his full chakra, the past night excluded. He has always given off only a portion of his chakra, in order to fool his opponents.

Yo always had her chakra suppressed, otherwise the mist would always be present: it still trailed her anyway. "I know that Stark, but they are still looking for us. We are still close to the village. We are rouge for the moment until we get far enough away." She fully suppressed her own chakra, now having the charka level of a villager. "By the way, who do we want to be now?" she asked looking up into the sky watching the birds.

"Dead." He spoke softly in his own mind. "_Hahaha._" The fox responded. He sighed and continued walking, "I don't know Yo, not yet." He said. He knew they were rouge and he knew that they would be hunted. He stopped for a moment and inhaled trying to suppress his chakra even further, but to no avail, he growled. It was the fox, its' power was too much for him to suppress, and that wasn't its full potential...The very thought sent a shiver down his spine. With a gulp he shook his head and continued walking.

Yo watched him a moment and smiled at him, playing down the fact his chakra wasn't lowering, "You never were very good at that." She chuckled softly, "How about we make a seal later to hide it, hmm?" she asked hopping it might make him feel a bit better.

Stark nodded, as he stepped off the road and sat under a tree, "What did you have planned?" He said looking at her; he was willing to try anything to contain the Kubi.

She meandered over to the tree and slid down the trunk on the opposite side, "well we could simply hide your chakra with a seal, or physically seal it. The first would be the easiest of course. We can place the seal inside a necklace or something else, what ever you would like I suppose. Although," she blushed, glad to be where Stark couldn't see, "with the amount of Chakra you put off last night, it wouldn't hurt to seal some of it."

Stark blushed, "Maybe..." He said softly as he closed his eyes "Maybe your right." He said, but that would make him weaker as a whole, lock away a portion of his own power with the foxes... He paused unsure of what to do.

She wound around the base of the tree, "We can just make something to hide it for now." She smiled, "Don't worry about it, I was kidding." She pecked his cheek as she stood up, "besides the more chakra you have the less I have to do right?" she smiled waiting for him by the side of the road.

"Yeah I guess." He said standing up and following her down the road, "If my chakra spikes like that again, we will have to seal it tightly." He said.

_"If you dare seal me away, it will be the death of you and the girl."_ The voice in his head spoke coldly, and then left him with an eerie silence...

He frowned, "I promise it won't happen again." He muttered trying to think of how he could do this without have Yo get involved.

She mumbled almost inaudibly, "I didn't say, I didn't like it." she said remembering the heat from his body and chakra and... and something sharp? What was it? She had kissed him and there was something sharp, and a small pain, she liked it. She thought about it as they walked down the road her eyebrows bent inwards trying to figure it out.

Stark hummed softly as they continued traveling through the day, covering quite a bit of ground in a days travel, "Should we set up a camp for the night? Or keep going until we come to the next town?" He said turning and looking back at Yo.

She jumped slightly at his voice and chuckled at herself, "Which ever way, I still have energy, but I wouldn't mind a camp out." she smiled jumping forward to walk next to him.

"Walking is too boring, let's stop for the night." He said leading them off the road and into the woods deep into the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing Naruto

They soon came to a small clearing where a small stream carved through. With a smile Stark set down his things and looked around, "Lay out the beds and I will get us some fire and something over our head."

She nodded pulling out the beds from their packs and spreading them far enough from the stream but still close enough to feel the cool breeze coming off of it. She grabbed some twine and set up a few small traps on the opposite side of the river incase a small animals came by. She wandered around the small clearing and found some berries and pocketed them, there were ones good for reducing fever, pain, poisonous ones among others. She found some other normal berries and brought them over setting on a leaf and sat down on the end of the small stream her feet dangling in the water.

Stark soon returned with a large amount of tinder to burn, walking over he set it all down and made his way to his pack, looking up he noticed the trees above were thick enough to use as a roof for the night, setting some of the wood into a pile he smiled, "Fire-ball Justu." He said blowing some air against the tip of his fingers shooting a small ball of fire into the tender and lighting it quickly. Soon after they hand a nice fire for themselves.

Yo laid back in the grass and stretched her fingers out towards the fire and smiled "hmmm. This is nice."

"Yeah I suppose." He said softly as he lay there next to her, he had been thinking of what he could do to seal the Kubi deeper into himself... "The seal of the five elements...?" He whispered to himself, trying to remember the seal, the reverse of which was used to seal the Kubi into Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.

She rolled over and looked at him, "If you're that worried, I can design a new seal. Although there should be no need for you to have a seal as strong as that."

Stark sighed softly, "Don't worry about it." He said as he laid there, "I got it all under control, trust me." He said looking up at the sky through the break in the trees, she had no idea of knowing, and that was what was dangerous about it, she couldn't know, she would kill him if she found out he did something so reckless as to absorb the Kubi into himself with out putting a proper seal on both of them. As of now, he has been holding back the fox with sheer will.

She closed her eyes and let out a breath punching his arm before putting both her hands under her head looking upwards too.

"What was that for?" He said smirking softly as he sat up and started to make his way back towards their bed and the fire.

"I don't know. Because there's always some reason to hit you: because you always do something. And then I feel better cause your punishment for that thing has been carried out and I can do what I can to help." she laughed and got up walking back to the fire falling backwards into the bed.

"I suppose." He said jokingly, she didn't know how right she was. Stark simply laid down in the bed and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

She still lay sprawled out on the ground and closed her eyes, "You do the same thing to me. You always assume that I am going to get hurt so you always make me stay back." She chuckled softly, "Although yours in a much less violent form of protection I suppose. I'll stop hitting you if you would like." she stretched slightly.

"You don't have to I guess." He said shaking his head; he was tired; it was taking more and more of his energy to sustain the chakra of the Kubi. "And I assume that in order to protect you, and it works very well." He said smiling.

She sat up on her elbow and looked over at him, "It only works because you are over protective." Yo leaned over and kissed him placing her forehead against his and pulling the covers over him, "You ok Stark? You don't have a fever, but it's not like you to go at this pace all day and be so tired." Yo put her blanket over him and laid down next to him "Tell me if something is bothering you."

Stark sighed, "I am fine." He said softly as he lay there, he wasn't but he would say he was until he was blue in the face.

Yo puffed out her cheeks being stubborn, "Then why are you so tired? It's hardly night fall and we kept a slow pace today."

"I lost too much energy..." He paused, "uhh last night cause someone's mist was absorbing it." He said trying to play it off, although he was telling the truth, that was not the only reason for his exhaustion.

"Liar." she mumbled as she buried her face into the blankets her face flushed. She put her hand over his mouth, "Go to bed and quit reminding me of the embarrassing things." She got up and went back over by the berries, now gathering poisonous ones for her mist, her cheeks still red.

Stark frowned as he rolled over and lay on his side keeping his eyes closed, "I'm sorry Yo." "_Yes, he's sooo sorry, what are you sorry for boy? Killing the Hokage? Betraying your village? Almost planting your seed inside of your childhood friend. Hahaha."_ The foxes mocking laugh rang out in Stark's head, he simply growled punching the ground slightly.

Yo looked back over her shoulder, "I thought I told you to sleep." She signed putting away her things and walking back over to the bed. "I'm not mad Stark. I trust you, and your decisions." she crawled under the blanket laying her forehead against his back.

"I am trying." He said softly, relaxing just a bit once she was next to him. Stark laid there motionless, but so many thoughts in his head, and it only occurred to him when the fox mentioned it. He could of impregnated Yo, so reckless.

Yo kissed his neck softly, "Don't think about anything okay? I can take care of you and myself for a night. I'll take the watch and I won't leave your side. Tell me if you want something." She smiled pressing her head against him again.

"Thank you Yo, but it doesn't matter how weak, or even close to death I am. You don't have to baby me." He said, his voice waving slightly, due to his lack of energy.

Yo clamped her hand on his mouth again, "You baby me all the time, let me do it sometimes." She smiled, "besides I like doing it, I did for almost a month remember?" She put her hands on his back, "Now be quiet and go to bed so I can give you some energy." Yo's chakra slowly flowed over his skin and muscles relaxing them and restoring small amounts of energy.

Stark relaxed a bit, "Yo..." He sighed softly as he soon drifted off into sleep.

Yo kissed him softly on the cheek, still feeding her chakra into him. She smiled and couldn't help it, Stark almost trusted her enough. When she had exhausted almost all of her Chakra, she sat up slowly, as not to disturb him and brought out her supplies, sitting back down next to him, and began making different medicines, poisons, and just plain spices to keep awake.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing Naruto

All was dark, black, empty, silent. Stark awoke to the sound of water dripping and pipes leaking steam. Looking around he knew that this was not real, but he stood up, seeing only darkness beneath him. Before him he found a gate, sealed shut. And between the bars of the colossal gate, were two glowing red eyes, burning with the most intense feeling of hatred.

Stark growled, "Where are we Kubi?" He said, not showing a bit of fear in his voice, the fox was silent only letting slip a malicious growl of its own, which made the very steel of the gate groan. He paused.

_"What do you want mortal? Why did even begin to think you could overpower a thing such as me? What sort of fool are you?"_

"Shut it! As a person, my decision was a foolish one..." He paused, the fox grinning, its teeth all still sharp and gleaming, "But I am not a normal person, I am a shinobi, one of the best of my kind. And I knew it was my duty to make sure you never saw the light of day again. So I took it upon myself." He smirked, spitting towards the fox, "Haven't been much of a bother so far." He said, mocking the demon fox, within a split second of that remark, a massive claw shot through the slits in the gate grabbing him, and bringing him face to face with the bars, crushing him roaring in his face.

Stark awoke startled in the middle of the night, looking around, his body dripping with sweat. He saw Yo drifting in and out of sleep with her pestle and mortar in hand, he panted crawling over to the stream and rolling into it, his body felt like it was on fire, and his torso felt like his had been crushed. He lay in the stream shaken for some time, slowly recomposing himself.

Yo woke up fully now, hearing a splash and sat up quickly. Stark was gone. She could see him, over in the stream lying there. She watched him for a while, letting him calm down. Yo grabbed one of the blankets and water bottle walking over to the stream and knelt down, touching his shoulder lightly, "Come on" she smiled reassuringly at him. She offered him the Bottle and blanket, "Lets go sit down."

"I'm fine. Thank you." He said taking the water bottle and drinking it down in a few gulps. He walked slowly with her back to the fire and sat down onto the ground, his body felt strange weak, his head still hurt.

Yo sat down on the ground and pulled Stark backwards laying his head in her lap, "You are not fine." she brushed the hair out of his face, "Please let me help?"

Stark frowned as he looked up at her, "I'm sorry." He said taking a deep breath, then finally exhaling, "Fine. You can help..." He said frowning as he closed his eyes slightly defeated.

Yo kissed his forehead softly holding his head, infusing small amount of chakra to supplement his energy, "Would you like to explain now? Or sleep first? I'll do whatever I can."

"The day Naruto died, I couldn't let the Kubi escape..." He said softly his eyes still closed, "I had to seal him away, I used myself. I absorbed the fox into my own body, you know they say it's impossible for a normal Nin to do that." He smiled softly his eyes still closed squinting in pain, he opened them slowly, his once dark brown eyes were now red and slit, "I need to put a proper seal on us so he doesn't get out...My power has been constantly drained into holding the weak seal as it is." That was the lie, he didn't have a seal, he was holding the fox back himself, that's why he was so drained, he lay there now breathing softly, his eyes closed once more, "It hurts, Yo."

Yo bent down and hugged him, "Shh Stark. Just lay here Okay?" her chest hurt but she was glad he had finally told her. Yo gently laid his head on the ground and got a cloth cool in the stream putting it on his forehead giving him some of medicine she had just made earlier. She could hardly see anything. The fire had gone out and the moon was hidden behind the thick trees. Then she began writing on a paper, "You know I have to a least try to seal it right?" she bit her lip.

"But the power, I could have if I just controlled it..." He said softly, "I know you have to thought." He said softly laying there.

Yo kissed him lightly, "I thought I told you to relax. I know you would like the power. With what I can do, you will probably still have some unfortunately. I'll do a Kuji-in." she placed the paper on shoulder. "Just try and sleep. I'll be here the entire time and here when you wake up." She smiled and touched his forehead sending the soothing warmth of her chakra into his body, releasing the tension in his muscles once again. She sat next to him mumbling something softly, "Rin, Pyō, Tō, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen." she exhaled repeating it. "Ko" the paper glowed brightly in the dark cool night, fusing downwards into his skin, all of her Chakra going into the seal penetrating as deep as it could.

Stark was sent back into the boiler room, to face the gate, in his head he could hear Yo: he smiled. He felt safer, seeing the seal on the gate grow stronger he walked forward towards it, "Kubi, you hear that? She is going to seal you within me, for good. We are going to be spending a lot more time together in the future." He smirked, having found new courage.

"_Don't be too sure Sarutobi, Your grandfather and father have both died giving their life's to save something they deemed worthy, they were fools just as you are now. You may have some power, only so that you may live, and know you will need me._" It spoke before slowly fading away behind the gate.

Stark smiled but it was a bitter happiness, as he slowly felt himself sinking back into the darkness. He awoke once more, on Yo's lap.

Yo had her forehead resting on Stark's, still holding his head, she breathed softly, shallow, barely conscious. Some how Yo still managed to send small amounts of Chakra to flow over his body from where her hands rested on the sides of his head, even after using all her chakra on the seal and staying awake while he fought with the Kubi, the mist quietly stealing chakra from anything it could. She didn't notice him wake up.

Stark smiled softly, his body didn't feel as weak anymore, softly he tapped Yo's knee, "Yo."

Yo jumped slightly sitting up quickly and laughed, almost crying, "Good morning sleepy." she smiled softly "How are you feeling?" she asked weakly.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing Naruto

He smiled sitting up and then standing, "I feel much better honestly." He said stretching his back and shoulders.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Good. Now, no more secrets. Promise?" she mumbled before falling sideways on the brink of fainting.

"Promise." He said softly, he wasn't too sure about how he would keep that promise. "You should relax now, I feel better now. You should get a good bit of sleep." He smiled at her covering her up with the blanket as he began to walk off to train for a bit not noticing the thick mist surrounding them.

She grabbed his pant leg weakly, "Don't leave." Yo looked up at him, "If you leave they will come. I can't sustain the mist any longer. I have no more chakra. I won't be able to defend myself. We have been here almost three days Stark." Yo sat up slowly and ate a few berries which seemed to give her a little bit of energy before standing, her legs wobbling. The mist was clearing up quickly in the hot sun.

"Three days?!" He said startled, "We have to move." He said as he quickly began to pack the things back together. Already he could feel several different chakras moving closer to them.

Yo slung her pack over her shoulder, "You owe me later mister sleepy," the mist that had been surrounding them had completely cleared up on one side now, "Come on, while they are still lost a few minutes back." she rubbed her eyes stumbling forward.

Stark nodded taking his pack and her hand supporting her through the forest, "Come on this way, we need to get to another city where we can lose them." He said. They were reaching the end of the forest, soon they would be in the hot sandy desert, they could make their way to the Village Hidden in the Sand, home of the Kazakage Garraa.

They reached the edge of the forest. They stood on top of a hill; spread out below them laid sand as far as they could see. She stopped a moment leaning against a tree, her breathing heavy and irregular; "Stark, do you think that Kazakage will shelter us?" she slid down the tree sitting down closing her eyes ready to pass out.

"I can't say for sure, but the Kazakage was a jinchuriki like the Hokage at one time, if anyone knows how I can tame the Kubi, it would be him. Or we will just be met with violence and death in this desert, but I doubt that." He smirked as he pulled her up worried she might collapse at any moment and they finally crossed over onto the sand, he turned back to view the tree line seeing several figures, "Yo, keep walking. I am going to meet our followers and have a chat with them." He said reaching into his leg satchel and pulling out his fathers bladed knuckle guards, sliding his fingers into the holes and griping them tightly, as he walked forward.

Yo stopped to follow his gaze, "Can't I just rest here while you play?" she asked half serious and half kidding. The wind kicked up and Yo put up her arm blocking her face from the sand, "We can't stay out here long..." trying to breath in the heat and wind would take even more energy.

"That's why I said keep moving, I need to get as much information out of these guys. I'll catch up, promise." He said waiting for them to come out onto the sand Hoping Yo could get a ways away.

Yo began walking painstakingly slowly the wind blasting her and he mist evaporating before it could bring her more energy.

It didn't take them long. 4 different ninja, each of them wearing the band of the leaf village, "Stark Sarutobi, we are here to arrest and detain you and Yowane Himura under suspicion for the murder and the assisted murder of Lord Hokage." The Nin each stood there, waiting, "You can come peacefully, there is no need for violence."

Stark spit, "And what do you expect to do to me after you arrest me?" He smirked knowing the answer.

"You will be detained for many years, and then killed." The man spoke coldly,

"That's where I have a problem. I can't die." He smirked, "Trust me, I am the man that killed Naruto." He said dashing forward. Two made to avoid Stark and go after Yo, but Starks movements were fast, dashing between two of them, blood sprayed from their necks, his blades red and dripping, he turned tossing one of the blades into the back of the thirds head. The forth jumped away fast enough to dodge Stark. Watching this man leap forward and kill three of his friends he was in horror of how fast this man dispatched of them, there was not even a chance to go after his injured teammate. Turning to run he felt a hand grab his shoulder, trying not to look back he was forced to meet with Stark's bare fist, knocking him out cold.

Yo had wandered a little further up, not far, she could still hear them. "Come on Stark, quit playing" Yo mumbled weakly taking another step and looking up into the hot sky she muttered something before she collapsed forward into the sand.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing Naruto

"Please let me go!" The man yelled, feeling a blade plunge into his leg and becoming conscious once again.

Stark grinned with a bloody smile, "Would you have let me or Yo go, when they decided to kill me? If I said please?" He said twisting the blade, "Look at me, you tell them, what a monster I am. You tell them, I will kill anyone they send for me, tell them to forget that we exist." He spoke clearly, twisting the blade once more before yanking it out, and dragging the blade down the man's eye, "And you remember your friends, and how brave they were." He spoke with an eerily soft voice, and then he simply turned and ran, leaving the man lying there terrified.

It didn't take long, Stark ran forward with increasingly fast speed once he saw Yo. She had just gotten over the next dune and he slowed down as he drew near. Reaching down he placed his hand softly on her neck, "Are you okay?" He spoke softly reassured when he felt a weak pulse, a weight lifting from his shoulders. Stark realized now the extent she exhausted her energy. He could sense almost no chakra from her; if he didn't know any better he would have assumed she was dead. Three days, awake and using chakra on multiple things, no breaks no food. He reached down and picked her up into his arms realizing he was still covered in blood as a drop fell on her cheek, "Lets go." He smiled kissing her forehead and running on looking for somewhere to rest.

Yo simply let him pick her up coming to slightly. She barely had the strength to wrapped her arms around his neck mumbling, "Sorry Stark, you just got better." she leaned her head on his chest, her eyes closed, "I'm Sorry"

"Don't worry Yo, just rest." He said as he they continued on their way through the desert. They came to a small outcropping of rock as night fell. Stark set her down gently against one of the rocks and placed a bedroll on the ground before carefully laying Yo down on it. Her breath still came in short shallow passes, and she was hot. A fever had developed.

He placed a cool cloth on her head and tried to get her to eat some crushed up berries and water. Yo wouldn't swallow any of the water. "Damn it Yo! You need to drink something your burning!" He growled. Taking a large swig of the water he bent over her and kissed her gently at first, then more forcefully, pushing the water into her mouth until she was forced to swallow some of it. He sighed continuing to cool her head with the cloth and covered her up in his blanket.

The temperature was dropping rapidly now that the sun was gone. Yo's mist should have been forming and sticking to her, it was a natural defense whenever she was sick or unconscious. Her mist finally started to form again in the cooler night air, however it stayed a few feet away unable to cloak Yo with her temperature. Stark continued to cool her forehead talking to her every once and a while resting her head in his lap.

He rested there with her a few hours until more of the color returned to her face. He picked her up once again after, it must have been around 4 in the morning and whispered in her ear kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry Yo, I know you're not healed yet, but we have to move, your mist is a giant target out here." It was going to be a long day.

It took a full days walk, but as the sun finally began to set again, the city walls came into few, "Oh finally." He said sweat dripping down his back: he had to wipe off. He stopped and set her down; he tried getting the rest of the blood off his face.

Yo awoke slowly stretching slightly opening one eye slowly, "Just a little further?" she murmured her consciousness returning, "Shall I go in the city and find us a room? You can sneak in that way without being seen." She reached up and wiped a spot of blood off his cheek with her thumb, so used to the blood shed around them.

"Are you sure?" he looked down at his partner startled by her sudden consciousness, "You just woke up? How are you feeling?"

Her body ached and she was still exhausted, but she could do this. Nodding she stood up slowly.

Stark nodded back, "I will wait till deeper night, just leave the window open, I can track your chakra easy enough." He smiled as leaned over and kissed her cheek taking everything heavy out of her pack as she shouldered it and holding onto her to steady her.

She blushed, "Stay under the walls out of the wind ok?" With his help she walked a little ways. "I'll have a bath ready for you, Okay?" She called back and blurted out as the only thing she could think to say before running into the city surprising herself and Stark with her sudden burst of energy.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing Naruto

She slowed down once inside the walls to catch her breath and pulled her hood up over her head hiding her face. She kept to the outside of the town, in the bad areas, where people didn't question anything. She found a small bar inn. Walking in Yo kept her head down walking past the groups of drunken men and told the innkeeper to get her a room. Yo didn't have the energy to defend herself if she had to. She grabbed the key before he could fully hand it to her, money on the counter, and Yo half way up the stairs. With the door closed and lock, she opened the window and threw her stuff against the wall. She turned on the bath for stark and walked back out collapsing on the bed fully dressed already halfway asleep.

Stark popped his neck from each side walking up to the city walls; he pulled his mask out of the pack and slipped it on. Grabbing his blades he took a few steps from the wall, then dashing forward he channeled his chakra to his feet, jumping up and running up the wall, he kept his bodies core solid as he ran far up the wall, finally diving forward plunging his blades into the wall, he began to climb, "Damn these are freaking high." He said panting as he climbed. It didn't take much longer for him to get up, and from there it became a pain. Yo really had no chakra left. It was still only a matter of minutes until he came to the window, exhausted, and panting but he did it following the mist that always trailed when Yo had no control of her chakra. His mask slipping off his face onto the floor of the room and he laid on the bed next to Yo.

Yo rolled over and looked at him, awakened by the sound of the mask hitting the ground, then laughed. Grinning at the sorry state the two of them were in.

Stark groaned, his eyes closed and body heavy, "I need to bathe." He said, putting his hand against the bed, his knuckles raw from his own blades. His slowly walked over to the bathroom door and stripped down and sank into the bathtub.

Yo sat up slowly her body stiff and her breaths short. She pulled out a fresh change of clothes for Stark and a while later knocked on the door, "Stark, I brought you some fresh clothes."

Stark laid in the tub asleep his body submerged, his head leaned on the side of the tub.

"Stark?" She knocked again, cracking the door when he didn't respond. She chuckled as she saw him asleep; "Sorry Stark, I made you do so much work." she set the clothes down and kneeled next to the tub, blushing slightly. She wiped the dirt off his face and finished washing him. "Come on." She kissed his cheek. Looking away from him she slid her arm around his waist and hoisted him up, half dragging him, to the bed, her face flushed. She got him on the bed and covered him up and sighed walking back into the bathroom shutting the door slightly.

Stark laid on the bed naked and asleep, he rolled over opening his eyes to see the bathroom door closed. He yawned and lay there and stretched. His body finally felt good. To lie in an actual bed again! How long had it been? Only 4 days?

Yo walked out in a towel feeling slightly better after the hot shower soaking away the stiffness. She jumped slightly seeing Stark awake, she smiled embarrassed and walked over to the bed kneeling down by her bag, conscious of how close Stark was.

Stark smiled, "Something wrong." He said lying in the bed, his member was covered, but he wasn't paying attention to the fact that they were naked. "Feels good to lay in a bed." He said smiling.

She blushed, "Nope, nothing." She pulled out a thin short gown and slipped it over her towel putting the towel back in the bathroom. She walked back out and stood next to the bed, "Now move over or I'll just collapse on top of you, I'm still awfully tired" she chuckled with a serious look.

Stark moved over smirking at her, he pulled the cover up, and watched her slightly, "What time is it?" He said lying his head back down.

Her eyes darted sides ways until after she had pulled the covers back down a slight blush on her cheek, "It's still early, maybe 9. The sun just set a few hours ago." She rolled over looking at him.

"Thank the heavens." He said smiling as he closed his eyes once more, his body felt much better after soaking himself in the tub for a while.

Yo watched him a moment, "Why is it good that its early?" she asked stretching her back and rubbing her neck.

"Cause its time to relax, then enjoy a night of sleep." He said softly looking up at the ceiling as he lay next to her.

She sighed and laid her head on his chest, the only thing familiar, the only thing that has been familiar, and closed her eyes. "I suppose that is true. I never much cared for rest before. It seemed like such a waste. It's so luxurious now, I almost don't know what to do with it."

"Well as soon as we get this entire thing over with, we will be able to live peacefully." He said softly his eyes closing slightly.

She nodded, "I'll go tomorrow and see about the Kazakage" she looked around the room, and snuggled closer to him, "It's really quiet." She held her breath slightly listening, but all she could hear was the beating Stark's heart.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing Naruto

"Yo, do we have to go to sleep?" He said speaking softly as he lay there, "this is the first night I could actually do something without fear of that stupid fox." He said laughing softly.

She looked up at him, "No, we don't have to sleep I suppose. And you still should be somewhat cautious of the fox, I'm not that good of a sealer, but what did you have in mind."

"I don't know." He said curious, "The sand village isn't exactly party city." He said joking as he sat up, their room was dim the window showed a dark city, people had already begun turning in for the night, "And I trust your skill, the Kubi hasn't plagued me at all today after you placed the seal on me." He smiled.

Yo sat up resting her arms on her knees, "Well I'm glad you trust me." she smiled, "still though" she chuckled, "there isn't much to do in the city. What else are we going to do?" she looked over to him.

"We can do something here together?" He spoke innocently, he looked around the room, for something, but nothing came to mind immediately he simply lay his head back down, "Never-mind." He spoke sounding slightly defeated.

Yo laughed throwing the covers off of her and digging through her bag pulling out a deck of cards. "There are two things we could do." she sat on the edge of the bed her legs crossed. "Well three I suppose if you count just sleeping... Either way you pick.

"Well what all can we do here? Besides cards and sleep." He said hearing that she had mentioned three things, "And I'm not sure if you want me to beat you at cards again." He said teasingly.

She leaned forwards over him on the bed, "Well mister, I have been practicing cards." She stuck her tongue out at him, "So you won't necessarily beat me. So there" she chuckled.

"Fine." He said sitting up in the bed as well, "Ahh, will you reach into my pack and grab my flask please." He said softly only a few blankets covering his toned body.

She slipped off the bed again digging around in this bag for the flask as well as a chunk of bread for her realizing how hungry she was. "You need your flask to play?" she sat back on the bed, crossing her legs behind her again, pulling her slip over her knees, holding out the flask and pulling it back, "Only if I can have some." she chuckled.

Stark smiled, "Fine." He wasn't sure how well she would handle his alcohol, but he shrugged, maybe it would burn her fever away. "Go ahead, its sake you might like it." He said looking down at the cards, "It might help you beat me, who knows." He laughed taking it after she drank some, and taking a gulp himself.

She wrinkled her nose putting the back of her hand against the bridge of her nose. She had taken a big gulp, "Ahh! Burns." she shook her head and chuckled already slightly intoxicated, "Mhhh" she said slightly unsure, "we will let you drink the rest of that. That's the first time I ever tried any." she frowned slightly remembering the village, "Sensei never let me have any..." she looked down at her cards.

"That's probably for the best." He said smiling as he looked down at his cards again, "So you want to play poker, or what?" He smirked poker was his game.

She grinned, "You know it." she looked around, "What are the stakes?

"Anything. What do you wish to wager?" He said smiling, "Money, weapons, acts of slavery." He said to her teasingly, as he looked down at his cards, already smiling.

Yo looked up at him and chuckled, "Acts of slavery?"

"Like making someone do something, cause they lost. Weird way of saying it." He said, taking another gulp of sake.

"Then we will do that. Shall we begin?" she leaned on her knees watching him and his facial expressions.

Stark blinked for a moment taken back. Maybe Yo's fever was worse than he thought, then cleared his face once again.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing Naruto

Yo laid down her final hand and smirked, thinking she won and then Stark laid down his own cards and Yo fell backwards, "Awww... I lost again..." she panted slightly, worked up from the alcohol, her own exhaustion, and a bit of a fever.

Stark smiled softly, "If it makes you feel better, Sensei couldn't beat me either." He laughed as he put their hands both back into the deck and shuffled them, "It's a bit later, we can go to bed now if you want." He pulled the flask to his lips, but pulled it away, seeing that it was empty, "Drat, that means I have to buy more." He said sitting there with a glazed look on his face.

She waved her hand as if to shoo the thought away, "Sensei is Sensei, I am your teammate and should know better how you think and be able to beat you at least once." she dropped the cards and the flask on the floor, "I will buy you some tomorrow. It's the least I can do for you carrying me earlier." she sat up and looked at him, "You are slightly drunk Stark." she chuckled.

"I'm slightly buzzed get it right. You are more than slightly drunk." He said jokingly as he lay back down onto the bed and yawned stretching, "But my head feels good at least." He smiled at her, "And don't worry about the sake, I can get it whenever."

"Buzzed...right." she said sarcastically as she lay sideway on the bed draping herself across his chest warmer than him for once. "I might explore, if you don't want to do anything else, or cash in your winnings." she chuckled "Speaking of which what would you like?"

"I'm not sure, I am never good at deciding what I want when I win..." He said thinking for a moment, "So you said slavery didn't you?" He remembered what she said just before their game, "That means you have to do something I say." Now he had seen this all, "I'm suppose to ask for something you wouldn't normally do." He began to ponder the thought.

She stayed where she was lying across his chest. "I suppose that is true. You won fair and square, so I will do whatever you ask," she laughed wondering what Stark would ask of her.

"I don't know." He shrugged and smiled, "We will just have to wait to find that out." He looked at her as if teasing her.

She looked to the side at him and pouted slightly. "Aww you are going to make me wait? You know I hate waiting." she sighed and laughed softly. She was still drunk from the sip earlier. "Okay!" she sat up quickly; "I want to do something if you are sleeping." She looked back at him over her shoulder as he lay on the bed. "Are you sleeping? Or are you teasing me and just going to go train?

"Not sure actually, figured I would lay here and wait till you fell asleep to decide that." He smiled as he sat up looking at her, "Nah, just not tired enough yet."

Yo pounced on him angered suddenly, probably from the alcohol, "So you were going to leave me again?" she hugged him tightly tears in the corners of her eyes "You meanie." She was more than slightly drunk and was running a fever.

Stark laughed giving her a hug, "Don't worry. You can come with if I do okay?"

Yo kissed his cheek slowly, "Good, cause I want to stay with you."

Stark smiled softly, "That's good." He smiled, "Cause I want you to stay with me." He looked back towards the ceiling, "I'm glad your with me now Yo, I don't know how things would be, if I was alone on that day." He spoke softly.

Yo snuggled with him and blushed. "Your strong. You would have figured something out." She sat up on his chest, resting on her knees on either side of him, and looked down, "You are always the strong one. I always depend on you."

Stark smiled looking up at her, thinking back, "Yes, but you are always there to help me when I need you most." He said smiling softly

"Yeah but that's only because I follow you around all the time, especially when we were kids. Cause you were a lot like me" she bit her lip looking down at him under her and blushed "this is a very weird position... Maybe I will sleep." she began to move off.

Stark laughed, "Does it matter?" He said grabbing her by the hips and sliding her down more, towards his waist, "Better?"

Yo blushes, her skin tingled at his hands on her hips, "I suppose it doesn't matter. But umm, " she blushed deeper recalling she only had the thin night veil on, and Stark only had the blanket.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing Naruto

"Ummm?" He said with a smile, he knew exactly what he had done, and with that there arrived a growing stiffness between his legs. This time it was his turn to tease.

Yo swallowed softly, the blush still on her face, "You have a bit of a diabolical side hmm?" she chuckled softly feeling him growing harder.

"Ah bit." He smiled looking at her, "I think I decided what I want you to do for me." He said blushing slightly as he felt himself becoming more erect.

She pressed her lips, "And what would that be?" she already guessed but she was going to make him say it, in truth she wanted it now too, feeling him so hard beneath her.

Stark turned slightly red, "Umm." He was actually embarrassed to say it, "Would you do what you did, the other night?" He said closing his eyes, hoping she wouldn't laugh at him.

She blushed, turning her head, "Which part?" she was just as embarrassed, Stark was the first person she had ever done it with.

"I would ask for the whole thing." He smiled softly, "But maybe the part with your mouth?" He said, "Unless you want the other part." He opened one eye looking at her.

She blushed coving her face with her hands, "I wouldn't mind that. Either. I wouldn't mind either." she was already slightly wet feeling him. "Were like this right now already."

Stark nodded softly, "Well, then lets move the sheet." He said pulling it from underneath her, and letting his member feel her skin.

She moaned softly, embarrassed she had just done that.

He smiled, as he reached down grabbing his member and pressing the head against her womanhood, feeling her warmth slowly wrap around him, he pressed up willingly, forcing it into her even faster.

Yo moaned loudly closing her eyes leaning her head back dropping her arms onto Starks chest.

Stark moaned as he pressed in to the very base and held her up using his hips for a moment, then began to thrust in normally, grabbing onto her hips for a grip as he pounded into her.

Yo panted slightly her breasts bouncing up and down as he thrust into her as she made small noises each time his member went in and making her feel tighter around his member.

Moaning Stark pulled out slightly, so he could thrust, only to pull it out too far, yelping slightly as it did, the tip was extremely sensitive to anything outside of her.

Yo shivered leaning forward and kissing him hard, worried about him, moving herself back over his member and pushing herself down on him yelling out, the feeling driving her crazy "Ahhhh, Stark" she panted her fever rising and her heat spreading over him.

His eyes widened moaning louder, "Ah, Yo..." He said panting as he gripped the bed, still motioning his hips up and down.

Yo gripped his shoulders tightly as she began to move up and down on his member with the motion of his hips. Yo panted softly her mouth open and a blush covering her cheeks.

The expression on Yo's face, pushed stark closer to the edge, his balls swelling thick, his shaft hard and waiting to release into her, his member moving in and out of her with ease, thanks to the amount of juices.

Starks member growing harder inside Yo caused her entire body to shiver and her nipples to grow hard as she moans quietly unable to control herself.

"Yo, I can't... hold it." He said trying to hold it back, his hips slowing slightly, but his member remained stiff and upright.

Yo swallowed hard her breaths irregular, "Ahh," was all she could manage to get out, her own body still moving quickly on his member. She wanted the heat inside her again, her body acted on its own.

Without a second more delay, he pounded up. Finally releasing his load into her, he pressed deeper, wanting to fill her to the brim.

Yo bit her lip hard a slight bit of blood dripping off her lip as she press down on him, he was flowing inside her and filling her. She screamed softly, her body in pleasure.

Stark laid there breathing softly a smile on his face, as his member tensed within her, even after he came it was still erect and keeping her full.

Yo laid forward her hands on either side of his head his member still deep within her. She kissed him softly, still out of breath and rested her forehead on his.

"We can always sleep like this." He spoke softly, as he lay there, twitching inside of her ever so often, noticing how hot her forehead was, but playing it off on the sake.

Yo moaned as his member twitched, "Ahh, I'd be a bit distracted too sleep." Yo went to move and fell back down as her muscles gave out letting out a sharp yell, his juices moving deeper as well as his member, she panted, "guess I'm the weak one this time."

Stark shook his head softly, and smiled. Rolling her over to the side, he pulled his member out slowly and panted, liquid dripping from the tip, and flowing out of her pussy.

She laid on the bed panting softly, "Thank you Stark, for trusting me, for not leaving me, for everything." It was hot again. Yo looked at him his member still dripping, "Do you still want the other half of a few nights ago?" she blushed recalling it again, as well as what they had just done, thick white liquid still flowing out of her.

Stark's jaw dropped slightly, "I would love that, but you really don't have to." He said looking down seeing it was still hard, "I don't know what you would get out. I thought I let a lot into you." He said softly.

She blushed shivering slightly, still feeling his cum in her, no longer flowing out. Yo sat up and kissed Stark softly on the lips before moving downwards kissing his member gently, coming away with white lips.

Stark's legs tensed as he felt her lips touch his member, "Like I said, you don't have to." He blushed a bit.

She blushed, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable tonight." She said licking along his shaft and then sucking lightly on his head.

Stark moaned as she began to suck, his eyes closing slightly a he laid there, "Okay." He said glad he was defeated.

Yo smiled softly, sucking harder on his already hard member flicking her tongue over the head, pulling him slightly deeper into her mouth.

Stark's hand motioned, gripping Yo's hair softly, guiding her down, as he forced more of his member into her mouth.

Yo blushed closing her eyes, sucking as his member went deeper and deeper into her mouth. She gently reached up and massaged his balls as she had done before.

Panting Stark lay there like a whipped dog at her mercy, he felt weak, but so damn good he didn't care.

Yo sucked harder and harder, pulling him deep into her throat. His member was so large it filled her mouth.

"Yo, I feel like your sucking my chakra out again." He said only slightly joking as he felt his body shiver with pleasure.

Yo grinned pulling away for a moment, "Maybe I am?" she chuckled before sucking hard again and pulling him all the way in, deep into her throat.

Stark blushed, even his chest and shoulders turning red slightly, he smiled at her joke, mentally praying it was a joke, then not caring because it still felt good. "Well, take it all if it means, you will keep doing this, take as much as you want." He said panting.

Yo moved her mouth up and down over his member, still massaging his balls, a little rougher now, sucking all the more harder when he was deep.

Stark moaned gripping his pillow and putting it over his face as he howled, Cuming into her mouth, a surprising amount.

Yo tried to swallow, but she was caught off guard and she moved back panting heavily catching her breath, cum dripping down the side of her mouth as she wiped it away, her hand shaking slightly.

Stark lay there silent, the pillow over his head, his chest raised and lower softly, his member hung there dripping with cum as it became slightly more limp.

Yo crawled up to the top of the bed and lay down next to him, picking up the pillow slightly and putting her head under it as well, her heart still racing.

"Thank you very much Yo." He spoke softly into the pillow as he pulled the sheet over them; there was no need to get dressed. That was a waste of energy at this point.

Yo blushed, glad to be under the pillow, "Don't thank me, I wanted to." She was tired and would need another shower or bath before she went to see the Kazakage in the morning, she wondered what time it was but wouldn't move.

Stark nodded, as he felt himself falling back to sleep rather quickly, "Yo, I love you." He said falling asleep mid sentence, pillow still over head.

Yo smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too Stark" she cuddled close to him and drifted into her own dreams immediately.


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing Naruto

The next day came too soon for Stark, opening his eyes the window was bright, the sun reflected off of things outside, making it brighter in the room, growling he got up and closed the curtains, smiling once it was dark in the room once again.

Yo lay in a small ball at the head of the bed, still asleep, she mumbled slightly, "unnn, Stark."

Stark smiled softly as he walked back to the bed and laid down behind her, wrapping her up in his arms as he closed his eyes for a little longer. She was still warm, very warm. Could the alcohol still be affecting her? Or was it the fever?

Yo yawned stretching in Stark's arms and kissed his forehead softly before slipping away to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Stark rolled over in the bed, rubbing his eyes, he could hear the shower running, he smirked making his way into the bathroom, he smiled seeing a simple silhouette of his partner, he cleared his throat, "Yo, good morning." He said standing on one side of the shower curtain.

Yo jumped as she put her hand to her chest, "Ahh Stark, good morning. I'll be done in a moment if you would like" she held the her hand close to her, her breath coming quickly.

Stark smirked, "Not exactly what I had in mind." He said pulling the curtain open and stepping in with her, smiling as he stood there with his eyes closed.

Yo blushed stepping back deeper into the stream of water, "what did you have in mind?" she smirked slightly the warm water running down her body.

"Well, on making things a bit hotter." He said stepping forward and reaching down turning the hot water up from the ice cold temperature, and the standing inches away from her, he wrapping his arms around her, the water now running over them both.

The steam rose up around them, Yo's skin tingling at the hot water and Starks touch, "Ahhh, it's hot." her face flushed from the heat and her fever her breathing ragged.

He smiled moving her out of the hot water, "Are you okay?" He said softly, making sure he didn't hurt her by doing that, and moved himself into it, the steam almost lifting off his body.

Yo nodded leaning onto his chest, "I'm fine, your heat is much more ravaging, hot water is nothing" she closed her eyes and chuckled.

"I think that might be the fox spirit inside me." He said laughing softly as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Yo blushed and kissed him on the lips, pressing her body lightly against him, "Don't say that, it's you doing these things with me, not the fox, it's your body." She kissed him again harder this time. "You know, this is a pretty nice way to wake up." The steam was getting thicker and filled the small room.

"I can see this becoming a habit." He said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back feeling the heat radiating off of her. She was right; it wasn't the fox, well at least not completely. Stark had these hidden feelings for a long time before these current events, but only recently had he felt the animal like attraction to her, that he showed during the nights.

Yo brushed her hair back behind her ears, "although a bath next time might be nice." She bit softly on his neck, kissing as she did.

"Yo, have you ever been to the village hidden in the springs before?" He said curious, it was a small village, famous for its hot springs and bathhouses. He smiled as he rubbed her body softly massaging the stress out of her.

She moaned softly under her breath shaking her head, "no, is it nice there Stark?" she shivered slightly at his touch. Her senses heightened from her fever.

"It is wonderful, I was sent there on a mission once..." He smiled pausing as he hands rubbed her hips sensually. "The baths were so great, and..." He paused once more, thinking back, and remembering how he was mesmerized by all the women attending the baths on that day, "I am lucky." He said, zoning off slightly. But nevertheless his hands continued their duty.

Yo bit harder into his neck, her skin tingling, "let's go there some day, Okay?" she kissed him for a long time reaching up on her toes to kiss him.

"We shall." He said smiling as he kissed her back, his hands gripping her butt tightly as he did.

Yo backed up against the wall, the cold tile of the shower against her back made her shiver and her nipples harden, "mmh" she reached up and bit her bent finger dizzy from the hot and cold.

Stark smirked, "Your beginning to enjoy this, aren't you?" He said, sliding his finger down, and then up in between her legs.

Yo blushed deep red the hair standing up on the back of her neck, "and you aren't?" She muffled a small moan.

"I did not say that in the least." He said with a sadistic smile, sliding a second finger into her hole, and pushing in and out.

"Ahh" she gasped tilting her head to the side "Stark, I have to" Yo closed her eyes tightly, "the Kazakage later." She shivered lightly.

"Well, then I need to make sure you are relaxed and stress free when you go to meet him." He said smirking once more and his hand began to move faster and more vigorously.

Her hips rocked lightly along, her entire body was drenched from the water and soap. She was becoming even more wet. Yo crossed her arms in front of her face panting slightly quivering each time Stark would hit a sensitive spot her body swaying.

Due to years of training, on making his finger strength enough for his kunai, it was safe to say, that he could please women with his hands, his fingers were talented to say the least.

Yo leaned away from the wall just enough to wrap her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder next to his ear breathing softly into it, "Stark," she panted quietly. "Hurry and put it in." She whispered biting the tip of his ear gently, maybe she was just becoming lustful or maybe she was delusional from the fever.

Stark smiled, her asking for it was enough to turn him on. He hadn't even planned on putting it in. "Well, if you ask for it." He said softly as he stood back up turning her around and pressing her into the tile wall, grabbing his member and placing it at the entrance, he inhaled one moment, and slid it into her, exhaling softly as he pressed into the base.

Yo clenched her fists against the smooth cold wall, moaning loudly feeling him so deep and feeling how big he was. She panted softly her own breath visible from the heat of her body. "So big," she whispered, "So hot." Her fever was getting worse.

Her words only fueled the flame, making him grow a deeper shade of red from the blush, but at the same time his member grew inside of her, pressing further and further in, with each movement. His member tensed and throbbed inside, he smiled as he gripped her ass and began to thrust into her.

His thrusts pushed her harder up against the wall and she tightened as his member throbbed and she screamed loudly sliding down the wall slightly.

Stark moaned as his body tensed and a load of cum, flowed from his member, into her. He held her tightly as the water ran across her back supporting her.

Yo ran her hand through her hair her body tensing as she scream breathing heavily as his cum flowed deep inside her.

Stark moaned, as his member slid out, hanging, a few more drops of cum falling from it. He panted looking down at her, "Ahh, that felt nice." He said panting softly.

She reached up running her fingertips along his jaw line and smiled before kissing him. Turning around and wrapping her arms around Stark's neck she mumbled, "Dizzy Stark." She panted quietly.

Stark held her tightly, "Don't worry." He said helping her out of the shower, and turning off the water, he helped her out and into the room. He laid her down on the bed and felt her forehead kissing her softly. She was hot, too hot.

"Thanks" she whispered. Yo lie on the bed, sprawled out, one knee up and crossed over her lower body. One arm draped across her stomach and the other across her eyes. Yo's cheeks were still flushed and the water dripped off her.

Stark smiled, getting dressed, "Yo, go ahead and take a nap, I will go talk to the Kazakage and get you some medicine." He said with a smile as he pulled on his civilian clothes worried about her.

Yo grabbed his sleeve, "Hey." She pulled him down and kissed him and looked at him a moment then looked away, "It's dangerous so..." she paused, "Please be careful and come back to me safe?"


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing Naruto

Stark made his way to the mansion of the Kazakage after putting a barrier around their room, he was stopped at the door, by some guards, holding out his old mask, it was clear to them that he was an ANBU from the leaf village, thankfully they didn't know exactly who he was. Making his way up into the house he searched for the Kazakage.

Yo rolled over in the bed and draped a light sheet over herself, "Be good to my partner Kazakage." Yo waited patiently feeling guilty for not going to see the Kazakage herself.

Some time passed while Stark was gone, the sun now hung high in the sky making the sands of the desert even hotter and she was feeling slightly better or at least thought she was.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet me Kazakage Garaa, he spoke softly bowing his head for a moment.

Garaa sat in the chair his face motionless, "Well, you are Stark Sarutobi, Your families name has been known for many years, they were all respected shinobi." He paused, "And you yourself have made a name as well, Saru, many of our ANBU tell stories of the bloody monkey." He said chuckling softly, "As well as being the student of Uzamaki himself, may he rest now." He said softly Garaa's face had shown little emotion throughout the conversation, but the thought of Naruto's death, seemed to make even the Kazakage tear slightly, "Very well then, what is it you need?"

"I need a favor...A very big favor." He said looking at Garaa,

"Well, I am all ears.", there was a moment of silence as Stark thought of how to say it.

"You were a jinjuriki once before weren't Kazakage?" Stark asked, playing stupid for a moment.

Why, yes I was. Just like our friend Uzamaki, although mine was taken from me, when we were younger. Naruto was forced to live with his, although I am sure he ended up benefiting from his journey."

Stark nodded listening, "What happens when someone isn't able to hold the demon spirit in?" He asked.

"Death, the demons themselves have no compassion for us, if we are not strong enough to hold them, they simply crush our soul and escape." Garaa spoke coldly, "Only few can ever even attempt to become jinjuriki, although why someone would give up any chance of holding a normal life..."He paused looking back to Stark, "What is your interest in this topic Stark?" He said his eyes looking into Stark's.

"I just wished to know more, about the struggle Lord Naruto, had to endure. He was like my idol, I fought to be strong like him." He said, gulping slightly.

Yo had gotten up a short while ago and dressed in her ANBU gear. No one would pay much attention to her. She walked up to the mansion stumbling now and then nodding at the guards through her mask. Stark was taking too long. It was easy enough to find Stark and the Kazakage; they each had just distinct chakra. She stood in the doorway catching only Starks last sentence. She bowed deeply, "My lord, Kazakage." Yo stepped forward kneeling next to Stark out of respect. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid I could not simply leave my partner alone."

Stark glared at her, she should still be resting. Garaa acknowledged her arrival, "That is fine." He looked back to Stark, staring into his eyes, "Sarutobi...", _His eyes aren't like Naruto's, they are darker, stained with much more intended blood_, "Please, feel free to continue living here in the village as long as you please, we only wish that you do not disturb the peace here. If so, you know the extents of the Kage's powers." He said solemnly. "If you ever need anything come visit again." He said standing, "But I must apologize and leave you now." He nodding to stark and Yo and walked off. "Take care young shinobi, keep each other save in your travels."

Yo nodded to the Kazakage as he left, then simply stood there, dumbfounded, "So, he is...allowing us to stay? He is going to defy the leaf village and harbor rogue nin? Won't that cause fighting?"

"That's why we can't stay." He said softly, "Shh, don't worry, I don't think he knows we are rouge either..." He said under his breath as he took her arm and began to walk out, "Just don't worry, besides the leaf will forget about us soon enough." He said softly. He wasn't sure about that, but he hoped he was right.

Yo followed close to him, their shoulders almost touching, "Did he tell you anything about the you-know-what?" she was afraid to say it aloud with so many ears possibly listening.

Stark nodded softly, "Yes, as I said, do not worry." He said as they continued on down the streets of the sand village. "So, where should we go now?" He asked.

"To get our stuff, and some provisions..." she sighed, "as far away from the leaf village and as quickly as possible."

"Very well." He said as they returned to their room at the inn, "We will gather our things and head out when the sun goes down." He said, "Unless you want to stay here for another day." He asked looking at her.

She sat down on the bed. "As nice as that would be, and as nice and fun as this has been, do you think it's even possible for us to stay here another day? They were right behind us in the desert. Chances are they are close by again." She set her bag on her lap. "They wouldn't have sent just those few after us. We are TWO rogue ANBU, usually it's an S rank mission with several teams for one rogue Nin, how many do you think they will send after two?" she sighed.

"Yes, but since the war, no village is so willing to send forces with hostile intent into others lands." He sighed, "We can continue through the land of wind, and make it to the land of water, We have a few places we can go to there." He said as the left the inn, the sun had begun to set leaving them, to travel in the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone! It has been a while. Just so I know wether or not to continue this, is anyone reading?


End file.
